To assess the effect of individualized, circadian modulation of 5-FU chemotherapy, given with IFN, on toxicity and variance in serum 5-FU levels. To assess the maximum tolerated dose of individualized, circadian modulated 5-FU chemotherapy given with IFN. To assess the anti-tumor activity of this drug combination given in this manner.